Automated guided vehicles may be used to transport payloads along a predetermined route without real-time human assistance. For example, an AGV can transport items such as heavy vehicle components like engines, chassis, etc. along a route along a manufacturing plant floor to deliver the payload from one location to another of to allow various manufacturing operations to be performed thereon. Typical plant floors or other surfaces upon which AGVs operate may include irregularities that do not affect their normal operation as they travel from one location to another. For example, some AGVs may include shock absorbing or similar systems to allow the AGV to traverse irregular surfaces without disturbing the payload. AGVs may offer the ability to carry payloads too heavy for a person to carry and without the supervision of a person, while also offering the flexibility to be reconfigured to follow a different route or carry different types of payloads.